


A Logical Decision

by Warp5Complex_Archivist



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-08-25
Updated: 2006-08-25
Packaged: 2018-08-15 16:51:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8064418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Warp5Complex_Archivist/pseuds/Warp5Complex_Archivist
Summary: Trip is transferring off Enterprise and T'Pol wants to have a little talk with him before he leaves.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Kylie Lee, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Warp 5 Complex](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Warp_5_Complex), the software of which ceased to be maintained and created a security hazard. To make future maintenance and archive growth easier, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but I may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Warp 5 Complex collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/Warp5Complex).

  
Author's notes: Spoilers: 4.15 "Affliction," 4.17 "Bound."  


* * *

An orange glow flickered softly, dimly lighting the otherwise darkened room. The flame felt warm, almost comforting to T'Pol as she sat kneeling on the carpet below. She loosened the tight clench of her hands and stood silently, approaching the candle. And with one, rapid breath, its illumination was abruptly extinguished. A faint trail of smoke rose gently into the air, and then quickly disappeared, leaving a stale, musty scent in its absence.

 

Meditation hadn't helped. T'Pol had to speak with Trip and the sooner the better. She hurried to the door, pushed it open and walked briskly down the hallway. Her steps slowed as her destination became within visual reach.

At the entrance to Commander Tucker's quarters, T'Pol stood frozen, a blank expression covering her face. She stared helplessly at the chime, her hands suddenly unable to move. Trip was in there and she knew it. He had beamed aboard Enterprise several hours ago from the Columbia, she presumed to gather the rest of his belongings before making a permanent move to the ship. The thought sickened her, especially now. Trip leaving...

T'Pol placed a finger on the buzzer. A small sigh escaped from her lips as Trip answered, "Come in."

The Vulcan stepped cautiously through the doorway. Trip dropped a tiny possession into the box he had been filling and turned to face T'Pol.

"There's nothing left to talk about, T'Pol. I think you made yourself quite clear before." He swung around and resumed his packing, not wanting to look at her.

T'Pol blinked hard. His words sounded so harsh, so cold...

"I'm sorry to disturb you, Commander, but I really must speak with you. It's very important."

"Look, T'Pol, I can't do this anymore. I just can't do it." Trip flopped down in a nearby chair and dipped his head down, focusing his eyes on the carpet below. His voice softened. "I know ya never meant any harm, but I think..." Trip unlocked his gaze off the floor and found his way to T'Pol's eyes. He felt his heart sink as he once again fell prey to the beauty of his Vulcan friend.

"I think you should go now. I've got to get back to Columbia soon and I can't afford any delays."

T'Pol sensed the urgency beginning to rise in her.

"Trip..."

"T'Pol, don't...â€ he interrupted.

"Trip..."

"T'Pol, please..."

She took a few steps forward and looked intently at him.

"I believe that I may have bonded with you," T'Pol blurted out, swallowing hard.

"What?? Bonded? What the hell are ya talkin'about?" Trip's face fell, blanketed with confusion. He sprang up from the chair and turned abruptly away, his mind racing, his heart thumping, his lungs suddenly starving for air. He stepped frantically about the room, dazed and bewildered. T'Pol stood, watching him, unsure of what to think or say. Trip turned to face her.

"What exactly does this mean? And how...how can you be sure? I mean, well, we had that one night together, but...but I'm human and isn't this a Vulcan bond?" Trip questioned sincerely. He remembered reading about Vulcans and the supposed bonds they had with their mates.

T'Pol studied Trip's face and felt a sudden rush of his emotions wash over her. It was amazing to her how anyone could even function with all of these feelings.

"Yes, I believe it to be a Vulcan bond and, yes, you are indeed human," T'Pol stated, blankly.

"Well, thanks for noticin', T'Pol," Trip shot back, sarcastically.

"I never was aware that a bond could be formed with a human either, but apparently, it is possible," T'Pol continued. â€œBut...it never would have happened unless it was something which both parties...desired."

Trip gazed at her, almost shocked.

"You mean, you wanted this? With me?" A gentle smile began to cross his lips, as the implication of her words sunk in. "Are you trying to tell me you want me to stay? Is that what this is about?" Trip's voice questioned, with hope.

"Of course not," T'Pol replied vehemently, in a tone very distinctly unlike that of a Vulcan. She crossed her arms tightly behind her back, regaining her demeanor. "Well, I do believe that you should stay. I can find no logical reason for you to leave. Enterprise needs you. You are a fine engineer."

Trip threw his hands into the air. "Why can't you just admit it?" He stepped forward angrily and stared straight into her eyes. â€œYou care about me. You want me back. Not because I'm a good engineer, but because you miss me. You miss me, don't you, T'Pol?"

She stood silently, glaring into his eyes, unwavering.

"Well, don't you?" Trip goaded her.

T'Pol felt her eyes lock onto his. Their crystal, cerulean blue shading reminded her of an ocean, and with a color so clear and bright, they were nearly transparent. Trip's hair lay softly upon his forehead, with several strands combed slightly back, forming a gentle wave. She shuddered briefly, trying to shake the warmth she felt rising in her chest. Suddenly, Tâ€™Polâ€™s fingers began to ache with a yearning to touch him; to glide her hands upon his skin and breathe in his scent...a scent that once repulsed her now seemed so familiar, so stimulating...the scent of her mate. T'Pol felt powerless to fight, powerless to escape the urges she had for this human.

Almost instantly, T'Pol fell upon Trip, her lips pressed gently against his. Trip stepped back for a moment, dazed at her unexpected move toward him, but quickly recovered to return the kiss .Her mouth felt warm, tender, almost delicate...Trip slid his hands around T'Pol's waist and pulled her into his body, in a gentle embrace. Their tongues caressed with long, soothing strokes that teemed with passion and long repressed desires.

T'Pol sensed Trip in her mind and heart. His intense feelings of arousal, need, longing...overwhelmed her. And, yet there was something more...She raised her hand to the back of Trip's neck and lightly grazed the silky part of his hair. He responded by deepening their kiss and holding her so tightly that T'Pol could feel the pounding of his heart against her breast. There was a certain comfort to this closeness with him. In Trip's arms, she found peace and contentment. His love engulfed her, inducing a quiet resignation. And, with that, T'Pol broke the kiss and peered thoughtfully into Trip's eyes.

Before she could utter a sound, Trip spoke. â€œYou love me," his voice was barely above a whisper. "You love me," he repeated, as if he were still trying to convince himself that it could possibly be true.

"Yes..." T'Pol answered, "And I have missed your presence. Please consider my request to return to Enterprise."

Trip chuckled and flashed his patented smile at her. "Well...so long as it's okay with the Cap'n, I'm back, darlin'."

T'Pol nodded gently in approval, her eyes still firmly upon his. "It is the only logical thing to do," she stated flatly.

Trip gazed back at her. His eyes glimmered and he smiled gently at T'Pol, his face resonating with emotion. "Logical...mmmm...I can't argue with ya there, T'Pol. He reached for her hand and clasped it firmly within his. "C'mon, let's go talk to the Cap'n." The door to Trip's quarters slid open and the two strolled quietly down the corridor, the first step of a new journey together.


End file.
